Hidden Truth : Valentine's Day
by x3Kiome
Summary: This is a little side story to Hidden Truth, it's about Valentine's Day and no there is no lemons for you. :P But, you should read it anyways and leave some reviews for me to make me happy. One-Shot !


**A/N**: Happy Valentine's Day! I decided since there was no sequel for Hidden Truth, you guys would like a little Valentine's Day story about the happy little family? Well, today is Valentine's Day and I bet there is a bunch of stories about Bella and Edward, and such so why not make a little side story for my old story? Right? Right? Read and Review please !

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, other than Emily of course.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

A Valentine Side Story

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella dear it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and there was my husband, the love of my life right in front of me. I groaned softly and whacked him away mumbling something about it being too early in the morning.

"Bella, you have to make breakfast for Emily. It's almost time for her to wake up." He whispered, and my eyes snapped open and I quickly jumped up from my bed.

"Oh my god! Edward why didn't you wake me up earlier? I have to do a lot of things, I have to make breakfast, I have to brush my teeth, I have to get ready for work, I have to wake up Emily, I have to go through the stupid rush hour and I have to do a lot more things!" I cried.

Edward tried to hold me down, but he was still smiling. "Bella, relax. Take a deep breath," he said, and I did what he told me to. I took a deep breath and kept it in. "now let it out." He finished and I exhaled.

"Now, go get ready. I want my breakfast." He said sternly but laughed slightly. I could see he was all ready and he was already in his business suit. "I'll go wake up Emmy." With that, he left.

I quickly got myself out of the bed Edward and I shared, and I looked around the room. I live, no we live in Forks Washington and my name is Bella Swan, this year I'm 21 years old, soon to turn 22 at the end of the year on September 13th. Edward Masen is my husband and he's 22 years old. We met in high school, in this very town that we live in and we went through a lot of troubles to get together but it's worth it. We have a daughter, and her name is Emily Swan Masen. Ever since Edward and I was officially married, he demanded that his daughter will have her middle name switched with her last name and it took a while for him to get what he wanted, but he got what he wanted in the end.

Spoiled rich boy.

Even though he's slightly spoiled, I still love him to death because he's my husband.

We live in his mansion that he got from his parents a long time ago, and this house holds a lot of memories for us and we simply love it here. Even though it's a little too big for my liking, it seems that Emily loves it here and so does Edward and since I can't say no to either of them we stayed here.

"Bella!"

I turned my head towards the door and sighed. "I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I put on a light pink robe that had a magenta colored monogram with a "B" on it, and the most special thing about this robe was that my two favorite people picked this out for me. I slipped on a pair of pink fluffy slippers and quickly walked out of my room. I walked down the long stairs and I held onto the banisters in case my clumsiness came in and tripped me down the stairs.

Getting into the ambulance this early in the morning wasn't part of my plan and hopefully it won't be. I walked into the kitchen, which of course was sparkling clean.

Even though we don't live in a mansion, I had to get something I wanted too. I refused to have servants to clean up my home so usually I would only work from about 8:30 A.M – 2:00 P.M so I would have time to drop off my daughter at school, get through rush hour and to work and then come back in time to pick her up and afterwards I would clean up the house. For Edward, he has to work later since after all, he is the president of his company.

I yawned softly and looked at the clock, it read "6:45 A.M" I usually woke up at 6:30 since I had some things to do in the morning and Edward would leave at 7:15 A.M all the time to get to work before 8:00. So I had fifteen minutes to make pancakes for him before he left.

I set up the pan and took out the instant mix that I bought the other day for emergencies like these, and began to cook for them. **(I actually don't know how to make pancakes, and I'm not sure if there really is such ****thing as an instant mix so…hush**** hush.)**

I hummed a nice tune while I worked and flipped the blueberry pancakes on the pan and looked at the clock again. It was 7:00 A.M now, and I soon focused back on the pancakes that I had to make sure I don't burn again this time.

I felt a pair of arms slither around my waist as I was pulled close to someone's body, "Mmmm…" I heard.

"That smells nice Bella," I turned my head and my face sought the green eyes that was staring at the pancakes on the pan.

"Edward," I warned. "You don't want me burning down the house, so shoo shoo." I said, before actually pushing him. "It's time to wake up Emmy," I said.

"Aw, how about just a little taste Bella?" He whined, but I didn't turn around. I knew if I turned around I would give in to him.

"Go wake up Emily now, Edward." I said sternly and I heard him sigh before he left to wake up our daughter.

When I finished setting up the pancakes and placing about 2 on one plate, 5 on the other and 4 on the last one I shouted.

"Edward! Emily! The pancakes are done!" I said while I sat down right in front of the one with the four pancakes. I hummed the song again while I picked up a knife and fork and began to cut through my blueberry pancake and then I remembered, I need to pour syrup.

I poured the needed syrup and went back to eating and soon enough the father and daughter finally came down.

Edward looked like a mess, but still extremely gorgeous while our daughter looked like she was in a bad mood because we woke her up and her hair was really messy.

Edward and Emily sat down where they needed to be and we ate in silence.

"Bye Honey, Bye Emily." Edward said when he finished his and exactly, it was 7:15. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and one on Emily's before leaving and after Emily finished she went back upstairs to get ready, while I cleaned the dishes.

When I was done washing and drying the dishes too, I went upstairs myself to get myself dressed. Sometimes, I wish I had super speed so I could get this done really fast and maybe some gracefulness would help me too. But I'm not that lucky, and while I tried to pull on my skirt I fell and slammed my face into the wooden floors.

"Damnit." I cursed before getting myself up and pulling on a white blouse and a suit jacket on.

So, you're wondering what I do.

I'm fabulous, I'm great.

I'm Edward Masen's secretary.

HEY! Don't' look at me like that, I had to _quit _my old job to come live here and of course, my husband gave me a job where we could be closer. He knew what I had to do and of course let me out early and being me, I didn't trust….

No. I trust Edward. I really do trust Edward that he wouldn't cheat on me, but I just don't trust those sluts that work at his place.

I found out that Lauren Mallory works at his place, and even though she's "happily" married she's still a slut and she tried to flirt with _my_ Edward.

I know having a husband that was too hot was not a good thing, but I just love him too much. All I have to do is take care of him, my daughter and hold a feather duster in one hand while the other hand holds a bat to whack off any sluts that try to come near my husband and one day I bet I would have to whack all those horny boys that come near my daughter.

"Emily!" I shouted, as I walked down the stairs and made sure I had the briefcase that held the files I would need to give _Mr. Masen_ and the car keys.

Emily came down in a pink polo shirt that Alice got her from Abercrombie, for god's sake she was almost 5 years old and they got her things from **Abercrombie**! She also wore jeans that had hearts on it, and thank god that was from me…from Gap Kids. A place where regular people get clothes for kids _her_ age.

"Mommy, I'm ready." She said happily, I looked at the clock and it read 7:30, 15 minutes ago is when Edward left.

"Okay, Let's go!" I said and opened the front door and she ran out happily, I wonder why she's so happy for another regular day.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I arrived at the Masen Company, and instead of being called as Mrs. Masen, I was called the same old Bella. Of course, everyone knew that I was Edward's wife, but right now I was just a regular worker here in the Masen Company along with everyone else. Only people like Edward, or other "bosses" were called with a Mr. or Mrs. or even Miss.

"Hi Bella," I turned my head to see who it was, and it was Emily.

No no, this isn't my daughter. Emily Uley is Sam Uley's wife, and Sam is one of Jacob's old friends. I've seen Sam once or twice, but ever since Jacob died I barely go to La Push which limits me seeing Sam for like, ever. But every day I would see his wife, why? Well, it's because she works here too.

"Oh Hi Emily." I said happily, she was one of the only females that didn't drool over my husband because, well her husband wasn't that bad neither. I think if Sam walked in here, and stood next to Edward the females in this building would go into an overload and probably explode.

Haha!

That would be nice. It would be a nice sight to watch Lauren explode…

"What are you going to do today?" Emily asked, and that got me confused.

"Umm.. Work?"

Her eyes widened and she tilted her head, "You're not going to do anything special with Mr. Masen tonight?"

"Why would I?" I asked softly.

When she opened her mouth to reply, her boss Mr. Anderson called for her and she excused herself from me before leaving the room to do her job.

What did she mean by, _anything special_?

For the rest of the day, no one else talked to me. Well, only when it's necessary would the other half of the female population would talk to me because…they hated me. Is it because of the fact that I'm married to Edward is the reason why they hate me? Yes, yes it is.

Just to piss them off sometimes when they tick me off, I just flaunt how good Edward is in bed and then I would receive a glare and then they would be gone, just like that. But then, it took me quite a while to figure that out so I just started doing that sometimes to piss people like Lauren off. It is just too much fun, and even though it's totally against my personality to do such a thing, watching Lauren storm off in anger is just too fun to resist.

One time though, Edward heard me flaunt how good he was in bed and when he was behind me…

**Flashback**

_The girls were ticking me off again. They were all talking about how hot my husband is, and that Tanya girl even had the guts to tell them that one day she would be able to get Edward to crack and fuck her in the office. Of course, I was mad. I was like a mother panther ready to jump onto her back and kill. But for several reasons, I didn't do that._

_One:__ We were in an office._

_Two:__ I was much more polite than that._

_Three:__ I have a better way to get back at her._

_"Edward would wrap his arms around me, and moan my name out instead of that _wife_ of his and thrust deep inside of me and…"_

_"And what Tanya?"__ I asked, acting slightly innocent but all the other women gasped while Tanya only turned around and faced me, crossing her arms across her chest and I could see the long nails she had and they were painted an ugly color of red_

_"You know, it isn't nice to interrupt people when they are talking to other people and it certainly isn't nice to eavesdrop." She said rolling her eyes at me. "__and__ I thought the wife of _the_ Edward Masen would know better than that. Maybe you should get a divorce so he could marry someone more sophisticated, mainly me."_

_I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest, and rolled my brown eyes. "Oh __puh__-lease," I heard them say the word 'please' like that before, and I am just merely copying them for my own amusement. "__like__, you wouldn't like even know, the word like sophisticated mean like, duh!" I said. "And you know, when you say something about someone else not being nice, it isn't nice either to fantasize about someone else's husband."_

_Tanya leaned in close and hissed. "It won't be a fantasy."_

**(IF YOU DO NOT LIKE…UMMM….LEMONISHY WORDS THEN DON'T READ BEYOND HERE UNTIL YOU SEE THE SAFE WORD LIKE TWO INCHES AWAY FROM HERE!)**

_"In what world?__The bitch world?"__ I asked, rolling my eyes. "But do you want to really know? __Edward _always_ moan my name when he __cums__ inside of me. __Oh my god, when he's exhausted after about five times with me, his body is glistening with sweat and it makes him so much hotter."_

_"With me, I bet he could go around for more than five times." Tanya replied._

_"I don't think he could, you know. Seeing you would just make him go soft. __You and your fake breasts and fake lips, and probably even fake body.__ He would just get turned off."_

_There was a gasp in the room, and Tanya herself gasped. "My body is not __fake__!" She screeched._

_"Well, we would never know." I replied back, shrugging. "So, you'll never know the feel of his big cock sliding inside your pussy. The feel of his veins against the tight walls, maybe you wouldn't feel that neither because you're such a slut you're not even tight anymore."_

**(IT'S SAFE AGAIN.)**

_All of a sudden, all of the girls' eyes were widened, including Tanya and they slowly backed away and quickly walked out and I grinned._

_I won._

_Ha!_

_Suddenly I felt someone's arms slowly__ wrap around my waist and I knew it was a guy. His hands were __larger,__ and rougher than a female and I could feel his body against mine. I could even feel his breath against my neck._

_I knew who it was of course, but I still gulped like a little school girl caught having sex with her boyfriend in the back of the room._

_"So…" he whispered, "You like the feel of me inside of you?" He asked while one hand slowly inched up and the other inched down. "How about…we go into my office and I'll let you have a little feel?"_

_"Edward," I warned, but with his hands all over me I knew I couldn't make the stern voice._

_He chuckled and pulled away from me, then turned me around._

_"I'll get you later tonight my love…" he whispered and disappeared._

**Flashback End**

I laid my head on the desk, and stared at the clock, only about fifteen more minutes till I could leave the company to pick up Emily.

Edward came out of his office, and stared at me and grinned. He leaned down close to me and kissed me softly on the cheek, he never showed me any affection before when we're inside the office working.

"Bella, honey. You look tired, go home and rest. I'll be coming home early tonight though." He said softly and smiled before placing his hands inside the pockets of his pants and walked off.

I quickly sat up, what's the special occasion that has him coming home early tonight?

I shrugged and gathered my things up, today I didn't have to rush and so I didn't rush. I hummed a soft tune in a happy kind of way, and when I finished packing up my things to do for tonight, I said goodbye to Edward and went home.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I sat at the car, tapping on the window waiting for Emily to get out of school. I sighed, the thought of what Emily Uley said to me at work today still lingered in my mind.

_Something special_…

And Edward let me go home early tonight too, is today something special that I forgot?

It wasn't our anniversary was it!?

No, we just got married, that simply isn't possible…and if he wanted to celebrate the first day we met, it would be in September and not possible in February.

The bell rang, indicating that school was over and I still sat in my car waiting for my daughter to come out of school. When the doors opened, I smiled and pushed my car door open and let myself out. I walked out and went towards where the teachers were releasing the kids and I stood there and waited.

Then out came Emily and when she saw me, she was so happy and she ran towards me. I opened my arms and she ran right into me and shouted.

"Hi mommy! I got so much candy today!"

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Candy? From who?"

"My classmates." She said smiling while I stood up and she held my hand.

"Oh I see,"

I looked around, and it seemed a lot of people were wearing pink and red today, now that I noticed it…so were many people at the office today.

Is today really something special that I forgot?

I drove Emily home while she chattered away about a party in school today, and I tilted my head.

It's February….any holidays?

I stared at the road, and looked around me and there were hearts pinned onto the telephone poles, and when we arrived home, I was still thinking.

"Mommy, I'm going to go do my homework!" Emily said once we got inside the room and she ran right up the stairs. I watched her run up the stairs, and smiled wondering how long will it be until she would start hating school like any normal teenager, but then it's going to be a long time until she is a teenager.

I sighed, and then all of a sudden I noticed a rose on the desk in the hallway and that caught my attention. I don't remember putting a rose there, neither do I remember seeing one there.

That just got me even more confused than before… I sighed again and walked past it thinking.

That night, Edward did come home early. He was home at 7 PM instead of the usual time of 8-9. I was glad he was home earlier, but I still never figured out what the occasion was.

When he entered the house, I was in the kitchen cooking our dinner.

"Edward! I'm in the kitchen cooking," I shouted. It was a habit of ours that I would always tell Edward where I was when he came home.

"Bella," He said, "Honey, turn around." He whispered. I turned around and there he was at the doorway with a bouquet of roses. I stared at them for a minute, before Edward began to walk towards me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" he whispered.

My eyes widened.

Emily wearing Pink today.

Emily talking about something special…

Edward letting me go home early…

Edward going home early…

Emily getting candy from her classmates…

Everyone wearing Pink…

The rose…

I blushed, no wonder! Today was Valentine's day and I completely forgot. I looked at Edward and he smirked at me, he could tell that I forgot what day today was.

"Bella…" He began.

"Shut up!" I hissed, my face turning as red as the roses were.

He chuckled softly and pulled me into a hug and then when he pulled back from the hug he smiled at me again with the crooked smile that I fell for. In his hand was a small box and he looked up at me and through his eyes it was as if he was telling me to open it.

I leaned against the counter-top and opened it up and I gasped. Inside, there was a bracelet and there were three charms on it. One had a "B", then an "E" then another "E".

"Bee?" I asked, tilting my head.

With my question, Edward only laughed even more and he shook his head. Then he took the charm bracelet in his hand and slowly hooked it on.

"B, is for Bella." He began and he lifted one of the charms. " E, is for Edward," He said lifting the second charm. "And the final E, is for Emily which is our daughter." He finished and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled at him, and touched the charms myself.

"Thank you Edward…" I whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella,"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward.."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this whole story was just making fun of Bella's stupidity sometimes. Haha. There was no smex and there wasn't much of Edward and Emily but shush. You got something at least. [:

Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


End file.
